The present inventors, after extensive search for compounds which exhibit inhibitory activity on angiotensin converting enzyme and are useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases (e.g. hypertension, cardiopathy, cerebral apoplexy), succeeded in the production of novel condensed, seven-membered ring compounds having excellent action, and have completed the present invention.